An Extra Day in New York
by thesadderbutwisergirl
Summary: Set back in 2012 when Seth Macfarlane is is New York getting ready to host Saturday Night Live. While there, he contacts Erica, his old flame from RISD who lives and works there as a designer. A one shot originally posted on Tumblr


Seth was finally hosting SNL. He didn't think he would get asked but accepted immediately, despite all of his other work. But it wasn't just SNL that had him excited. As soon as he confirmed his date for the show he was on the phone to Erica Collins, a friend he had met at RISD. She had been studying fashion design and moved to New York to design clothes for designers like Gucci, Prada and Louis Vuitton. They had stayed in touch indirectly through the years, emailing and sending birthday cards but they hadn't actually seen each other or spoken since graduation. They arranged to meet up the Sunday before he began production for the season premiere for dinner. She knew what he looked like, but would Seth remember her?

The big day arrived and Seth landed on time at JFK and checked into his hotel. He unpacked and showered, and went to the bedroom to find a missed call on his cell phone. He played the message and recognized Erica's voice immediately; _'Hi Seth, it's Erica. Just to let you know our dinner reservation is at 9pm meet me at the bar in Le Bernardin 155W, 51__st__ Street. It's just off Times Square, ok? See you later.'_

Seth smiled to himself and got dressed in a black suit and grey shirt to look smart. If Erica was anything a New York girl should be, she'd be as glamorous as 5th Avenue and Times Square combined. He got a cab to Times Square and got more anxious as 9pm drew nearer. The bar was packed; full of busy New Yorkers and tourists. He ordered a Jack on the rocks at the bar for a little bit of liquid courage and looked around for Erica. Thankfully no one had recognised him yet, but all of a sudden a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around and there she stood.

'I'm sorry sir but we don't allow people with multiple personalities in here!' Erica stood in front of him beaming. She had changed very little since college. She still had blonde hair, blue eyes and was very tall. Her fashion sense on the other hand was now more chic as opposed to the vintage she used to wear. But she was looking good.

'Oh wow, Erica!' Seth hugged her and kissed her cheek.

'I'm so glad you came tonight.'

'Well I'm spending the week in New York so I had to look you up.'

'I know, get you Mr SNL!'

'Yep, dream coming true!'

They went to their table and enjoyed their dinner and talked over wine, catching up and sharing stories.

'You know I have confession for you.' Erica said over dessert.

'Oh God, you're not a Republican are you?'

Erica giggled. 'No. When we were at RISD, I had a teeny tiny crush on you.'

'Me? Really? I just always assumed you just thought I was a workaholic.'

'Oh I did, but I thought you were kind of cute, with your glasses and jokes and insane Star Trek obsession.'

Seth laughed. 'Truth be told Erica, I liked you in college too.'

'You did? How come you never asked me out?'

'You were a fashion student. I thought you were way too out of my league.'

'Seth you _are_ a funny, smart, good looking guy. You run my league!'

'No boyfriend or husband in the picture then?'

Erica shook her head and looked down. She was determined not to let herself get involved now she had met up with Seth. He was still so charming and good looking and had made her laugh all night. She wanted to stop herself from feeling attracted to him, but she couldn't. So continued the conversation in the only way she knew how. 'So how long are you _actually_ in New York for?'

'Only a week. I start preparing for SNL tomorrow which will take me until Saturday, then we air and I fly home Sunday.'

'Oh shoot. I was kind of hoping you'd be around for a little longer.'

Seth thought for a second. He had a busy schedule, but staying an extra night couldn't hurt, could it?

'You know, my staff can handle the shows in LA. Would you be free to hang out next Sunday?'

'Really? You mean you'd actually stay an extra day in New York?' Erica's face lit up. And Seth nodded happily. 'Great, so what do you want to do?'

'I wouldn't mind doing a bit of sightseeing while I'm here. If only I knew someone who could take me around New York!'

'Done. I'll be your personal tour guide!'

It took a week for Seth to rehearse SNL and even on the night, he texted Erica constantly. He was so looking forward to her tour in the morning, making his monologue and sketches all the more enthusiastic. Erica was watching and couldn't believe how lucky she was, meeting up with her friend from college. The morning they were due to meet, Erica met Seth outside the hotel lobby. He came downstairs rubbing his eyes but looking happy and smart in jeans and a plaid shirt.

'Come on, wakey wakey!' she handed Seth coffee from a street vendor from outside. 'Good job last night by the way!'

'Thanks. So we'd better hurry, the queues will be getting big, and I don't like queuing!'

'Relax, I got tickets during the week we are pre-booked and good to go. All we need to do is roll up before 6pm and we'll be fine.'

Seth looked impressed she had taken the initiative to do that. He was starting to look at her the same way he used to in college. 'Let's go then. After you.' he said smiling and holding the door open for his date as they got in a yellow cab.

Erica took Seth to all the famous New York landmarks and she relished being a tour guide. They started by taking the ferry over to the Statue of Liberty and took some hilarious photos wearing the tacky foam hats you could buy at the gift shop. An elderly woman and her husband took their photo and commented on what a lovely couple they were, making Erica giggle, but Seth actually wondered: what would it be like if they were a couple again?

After sharing a pizza for lunch in Little Italy, Erica took Seth to the Empire State building, where to Seth's disappointment he was recognised. Luckily Erica was happy to wait and take photographs for fans. Seth was a patient as could be, but after a while waved to his fans and continued his tour with Erica who just smiled at him as they took the elevator to the 102nd floor. By early evening and many silly pictures of the two of them, they decided to eat and found a small diner where thankfully, no one recognised them. After running backwards and forwards over New York, they were grateful for the quiet sit down.

'So what do you think of New York then?'

'It's great!' Seth said. He leant across the table and held Erica's hand who looked down at their hands, astonished. 'Thank you for showing me around today. And I want you to know I've really loved spending time with you.'

'Well, there's no reason for it to end. There is still one more stop on my grand tour of New York City.'

'I've got time for that.' Seth flashed Erica a smile and she blushed as he did. She had promised herself that she wouldn't get too involved, but was finding it too hard. He was reeling her in without even realising it.

The final part of Erica's tour turned out to be Central Park. They walked past the MET and walked through the park, Erica was taking the lead and Seth trying to keep up.

'Here we are.' She said finally choosing a spot on top of a mound. She lay down and Seth followed her lead, lying next to her; it was like something out of a black and white movie. Their bodies were touching down one side. It felt electric.

'Wow.' Seth exclaimed as they looked up at the night sky.

'I thought you'd like this, being a "space enthusiast"!'

'I have never seen so many stars.'

'Yeah, you can't really see them in the city with all the lights.' Erica sighed contently. All of a sudden she felt Seth take her hand again. It was warm and his skin was soft against hers. They continued to look up. 'It's beautiful here, isn't it?' she asked him.

'Yeah it is.' They looked at each other briefly, Erica breaking eye contact first. Seth however remained fixated on her. 'And I don't just mean the city.'

Erica looked back at Seth, who with his free hand cupped her face and pulled her in. Their lips touched and shivers went down her spine. It only lasted a few seconds, but his kiss lingered on her lips. She was certain the next landmark she wanted him to see; her apartment!

Without hesitation her and Seth got up from their spot and took the 15 minute walk to her apartment. He had his arm wrapped around his shoulders and Erica held onto his hand. Occasionally Seth kissed her hair or squeezed her hand. When they arrived, Erica fumbled nervously for her keys and opened the door. She threw her keys on the table and in no time at all, Seth kissed her again, pulling their bodies closer. Seth was an excellent kisser; soft, yet somehow firm, passionate and sensual. He held her waist, while she had her arms around his neck. It was electric. Behind them, Erica's bed waited for them, and it was there, where they made love until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

They slept together with their arms tangled in each other. As Seth woke the next morning, he watched Erica sleep. In the morning glow of her bedroom and as the New York noise became muffled outside, Seth asked himself a question: how the hell was he going to be able to find the strength to get on his plane to L.A. and leave Erica in New York?


End file.
